Once Upon A Toon: my take on it
by Gronk27
Summary: HEY READ THIS! Ok so this is a story about random cartoon network characters living in a world with no memory about their past. So you know, Bubbles, blossom, and buttercup, dexter, Dee Dee, Mac, Bloo, Cow, Chicken, Billy, mandy, And many more of the most awsome characters ever trying to find out who erased their memories while dealing with everyday life.


Once Upon A Toon

Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or shows, they all belong to cartoon network.

* * *

Now thanks for reading my fanfic. But I must explain a few things first.

For those who came upon this story looking for a Once Upon A Time fanfic well for the older audiences this is a story much likon the one you enjoy but has those Cartoon Network Characters from the shows that you watched with your kids, siblings, those kids you babysat. You know like dexter's lab, the powerpuff girls, fosters home for imaginary friends, ect mixed into a world where they all have to put up with eachother in a bunch of hilarious and moving ways. Oh and they have no memory of their former lives.

Now the main cast will be those characters that were kids in their shows such as Mac, Blossom, Dexter, Nigel UNO, billy, Ect all the same age around 15. Now characters such as the powerpuff girls still have their superpowers, oh and Dexter's still a genius, meanwhile some characters like the camp lazlo scout leaders don't have the same roles but are put in ones that arn't that differant from the ones they had

Now enough explaining on with the story...

* * *

A white van marked with a gigantic symbol that read: fosters home for imaginary friends ripped into the parking lot of a small diner rolled past the parking space and smashed into a parking meter bending it backwards. Four figures emerged from the van looking very rattled

"here she is, the best diner in town!" Bloo stated. "good thing I just learned how to drive, although I had to put bricks on the gas pedal.

"are you sure we were allowed to take the van?" questioned wilt.

"sure, well i'm not completely sure, but I'm still sure" Bloo responded quickly before walking towards the dinner.

"do you have money?" questioned Eduardo.

"of course! I have a fifty dollar bill!" Bloo responded turning around and pulling out a fifty.

"Where did you get fifty dollars?" Wilt asked still suspicious.

"I 'found' it..." Bloo trailed off. "anyway let's get some food!"

* * *

Inside two girls who looked to be about fifteen stood leaning against the counter with bored expressions on their faces.

"ugh, why did I have to work tonight." the first girl muttered to herself hitting her head on the counter. She had bright green eyes, a bored expression plastered on her face, and pitch black hair that barely reached her neck. She wore a black apron and a white and blue striped shirt that had a name tag stuck to it that read: Hello My Name is PLACE NAME HERE.

"you should really learn to try to spend your time moping less." stated the other girl who had beautiful blond hair that reached just past her neck, deep black eyes, and a more cheerful personality. She wore a almost identical outfit except for the fact that her name tag read: Rachel. She also had a book propped up against the wall and had a piece of looseleaf with what looked like chemistry homework on it.

"nah, who am I if I don't mope and complain?" The first girl asked .

"someone who everyone would like to get to know." stated Rachel. "oh look customers!"

"you get them!" the two said at the same time but Rachel was a bit slower than the first girl.

"Darn it!" Rachel growled.

The group of imaginary friends had walked over to a table not far from the counter and had just sat down when Rachel walked over.

"can I take your order?" she asked pulling a bill book out of her apron.

"yeah we'll have seven burger combos, a large poutine, two orders of onion rings, and a kids meal for the bird." Bloo said ordering the large amount of food while Rachel put a few paper cups and plastic lids on the table and motioned over to a soda dispenser near the counter. And as she walked into the kitchen Bloo yelled. "oh and make that to go!"

"Coco! Coco, Coco, Coco, Coco!" Coco stated.

"No Coco don't say that, Wilt be a dear and fill these cups up with pop." Bloo stated as Wilt stood and walked over to the dispenser cups in hand.

"Coco,Coco, Coco, Coco!" Coco literally screamed.

"No! Bad Coco, Bad!" Eduardo stated smacking Coco's beak which made her freak out and begin running around. Flipping over a table along the wall. Bloo then threw the bottle of ketchup at her causing it to smash against the wall making a huge mess While Coco jumped back and knocked Wilt over causing him to spill soda all over the floor and the tap to get stuck on pour.

"No Coco, No!" Bloo yelled throwing the salt in her direction but missed causing it to smash a window.

Eduardo grabbed Coco and tried to sustain her but she was flailing everywhere and had kicked a hole in the wall and knocked everything off the counter spilling ketchup, gravy, soup, and books all over the floor and in the meantime Bloo had thrown the Pepper at Coco but it had bounced off the wall and broken a lightbulb and set fire to a table which Bloo was trying to put out hastily.

And at that moment the girls walked out of the kitchen laughing about something and looked around at the mess.

Wilt was hastily trying to stop the Soda from Pouring nonstop and was saying "ohh I think it's broken!

Eduardo and Coco were wrestling on the ground breaking stuff and making an even bigger mess.

And Bloo was trying to put out the fire with napkins and water with no prevail.

"I'm just going to make a quick phone call! The first girl said placing the bag of food on the counter and walking over to the phone and dialing. "please have the police come and remove some imaginary friends from the diner!"

"never!" Bloo yelled suddenly sitting on Wilts shoulders with Eduardo and Coco standing behind them and throwing something wrapped in paper at her and running out with Eduardo carrying the food.

"Ow!" the girl yelled clutching the spot on her head where the thing Bloo had thrown had hit her as the sprinkler system came on.

"you payed for all this stuff right Bloo?" Wilt asked sitting in the shotgun seat.

"of course! I don't steal things!" Bloo responded. "and I still have my fifty!"

* * *

The girl picked up a piece of paper that read : IMAGINARY MONEY And got an angry look on her face.

"I need a new job" she growled as the van smashed into the advertisement sign just outside the parking lot and made it fall collapsing the diners wall.

"oops!" came Bloo's voice from the van before it drove off and sirens could be heard down the street.

"I seriously need a new job!" she growled again.

* * *

This was just a short little story about how much Carnage Bloo can cause. The next storycus longer, funnier, and contains almost all of the main cast (almost...)

Anyway this chapter introduced six characters four were oblious but two were more hidden can you guess which characters they really are?

Bloo: Bloo from fosters home for imaginary friends.

Eduardo: Eduardo ""

Wilt: wilt ""

Coco: Coco ""

Now guess who these two are supposed to be.

Rachel:

Girl 1:


End file.
